


Afraid of the Dark

by annilucy88



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 19:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7067203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annilucy88/pseuds/annilucy88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afraid of the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place the same night as Lost in the Night, developing on the relationship a little bit more. Again, this was written in 2009 and remains largely untouched, if you want to go and read the original on Fanfiction.net, link is at the bottom.

Cain didn't sleep that night. Glitch could be a light sleeper when he was spooked, whether he knew he was or not, and the last thing Cain wanted was for the younger man to wake up in his arms and not remember who he was. He still remembered the first time that happened, the indignant and slightly panicked look on Glitches face when he demanded; "do I know you?" Cain had smiled cheekily at him and called him Sweetheart, and Glitch had remembered.

The irony was, that had been weeks before they had fallen in love, and the endearment had been teasing, platonic. Now, it was the only pet name either had for the other, and even then it was only because it seemed to sooth Glitch. Maybe he remembered it from the beginning, maybe it was a subconscious connection, or maybe he just liked it. Either way, it was a habit Cain had grown into over the previous few months. Some might mock it, or call it effeminate, but he didn't care. It meant a lot to Glitch, and it helped bring _his_ Glitch back to him on the nights he was forgotten.

Their relationship had begun on a stressful night, with Glitch wandering around, lost, and Cain offering his room for the night. They were all new in the palace and it was easy enough to get lost. And it was late; Glitch had been wandering for a while, and was scared and frustrated and hated himself for not being able to perform even the simplest task.

That night, Cain had offered Glitch a place to sleep and a well-needed shoulder to cry on. Glitch had kissed him that night out of appreciation, like a child seeking comfort, and things had continued on from there. It made him cringe a little to think about how many times they'd had the exact same conversation; Glitch remembered now where his room was, but not that he shared it with another man. With Cain. 

By then, they had tried to restore his mind and failed. Almost all of that which had been removed had now died, but he was learning to live with it. They said he would someday get to the point where he would be able to live, day to day, with very few problems. He would remember bits from his past, but most of his memories would never recover, and his short-term memory would always be unpredictable. But his intelligence, everything that was there to begin with, was still there. He was still a brilliant mind, and knowing this seemed to give him great hope. 

Besides that, muscle memory was still working and certain routines that he was learning now were becoming more familiar. It was why he kept returning to his and Cain's shared room even though he didn't know it was theirs - he might have forgotten, but his legs still knew where to take him. For all Cain knew that might have been how he found his way to that room on the first night: he knew Cain was safe, and sought him out. 

The candle lighting the room began to splutter; he hadn't realized it was getting so low. He always left it lit when he was settling down, mostly for convenience. But there was another reason; he wasn't _afraid_ of the dark, he just didn't like it. Especially when he was in bed, unarmed, with someone he cared about laying vulnerable in his arms. He knew he wouldn't sleep if it went out, and it was still early enough that someone could attack. That was the reasoning he gave.

He untangled himself from Glitch to light a new one, but Glitch woke in spite of his careful movements. 

"Where are you going?" He asked quietly, anxious even if he didn't know why. 

Cain turned back to him. "Nowhere," he reassured him with a smile. "Just something I have to take care of."

Glitch watched as he traded out the light, smiling softly. "'To combat the darkness and all which hides there,'" he quoted sleepily.

Cain flinched a little at his own words echoed back at him. So Glitch remembered, at least a little. "That's right," he distracted himself, returning to bed with the new candle lit. "Well done."

They settled once again. "What were you dreaming about?" Glitch asked as he dozed back to sleep again.

"I wasn't."

His blue eyes opened and looked up at his lover. "Can't sleep?"

Cain nodded once. "I'll be fine," he reassured Glitch. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

Glitch cuddled closer to him, laying his face directly in front of him. "I'd rather keep you company," he said, touching the other mans nose with his own.

"You need sleep," Cain pointed out.

"As do you."

Cain sighed in irritation; he knew his stubbornly caring partner well enough to know that he wasn't going to win this one. But he didn't have to like it.

"I have an idea," Glitch announced. He rose and marched into the bathroom. Cain watched as light began to glow, and the sound of running water too. When the light was bright enough to see the whole room, Glitch returned with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "Come on," he ordered, holding a hand out to Cain.

Cain accepted and followed the younger man. The bathroom was warm and sweet-smelling.

"You're problem is," Glitch began as he undid Cain's top button. "You're too tense. You need to relax. And there are three ways I think I can help you do that."

"Oh?" Cain asked, watching as Glitch slowly, hypnotically, undid one button after the other. There was not question - sleep had reset him as it often did, and now, relaxed and comfortable, he was... _him_ again. 

Glitch hummed in agreement. "The first is a bath," he said. "Obviously." He finished unbuttoning the shirt and slipped it off of his shoulder, the fingertips barely touching him and then rubbing with soothing firmness at the back of his neck with one hand, pulling him close for a brief kiss as the other hand dropped his shirt. "The second is a massage." 

"And the third?" Cain asked with a playful raise of his eyebrow, watching his lover.

Glitch smiled and un-did the tie on Cain's pajama bottoms. "I'm sure you can think of a few details," he whispered secretively.

Cain grinned. He never loved Glitch more than he did when he was like this; whole and confident. When he was missing parts of his memory, he knew it, and it knocked him in many ways; he was shy, less sociable, and much less brave towards Cain. But when his mind was intact, even if just for a while, he was charismatic and creative, even if he did still look away and blush adorably as he became more suggestive. 

Glitch brushed him as his pants fell, proving Cain's thoughts, and a look of innocence crossed Glitches face. He had meant to do that.

"I'm pretty sure we could skip the first two ideas," Cain pointed out, his breathing coming heavier already.

Glitch made a playful tutting sound. "Nope," he ordered. "If we're going to do this it has to be done properly. Besides - you smell bad."

"I do not!" 

Glitch giggled, playful at Cain's indignant noise. "No, you don't," he relented and kissed him again. "But a bath is a nice thing. Come." 

Cain looked as though he would protest; he was tired and cranky and hornier by the second. "Fine," he agreed. "Let's do it your way."

Glitch nodded to the bath, and Cain climbed in obediently, followed by Glitch who knelt pleasantly beside the tub, dipping his hands in the hot water.

"I can bathe myself, you know," Cain grumbled with mock indignation.

"I know," Glitch said with a smirk. "But this way is more fun." He wiped his wet hand up Cain's leg, leaving before the hip and carrying on up to his chest, skimming a pectoral, and to his shoulder. He rubbed the water and oil into his skin, soothing away some of the tension, and then began pinching and kneading his neck.

Cain growled. "Mmm, that's good," he murmured. His eyes closed and he began to droop forwards.

"Don't fall asleep yet," Glitch ordered.

"Yessir," he slurred sleepily.

Glitch removed his hand. It took him a moment, but Cain opened his eyes and looked up at him, protesting with a child-like scowl.

"Lay back," Glitch ordered.

Cain looked confused. "But then you can't..."

"You get that when you're out of the bath," Glitch stated. Then, with a mischievous smile, added "and the rest."

"Tease," Cain grumbled as he laid back, Glitch's hands still running over his body, gentle and warm.

Lips brushed his; not a kiss. Just there. He groaned in pleasure of the simple gesture, feeling the intense, barely there sensation of the skin. He jumped as a hand found him under the water, lithe fingers wrapped around him.

"I thought you were saving that for later?" He gasped, his eyes opening wide and looking up at his partner.

"I am," Glitch whispered as he rubbed him, exciting him. "But I want to make it last; I'd better be sure to really wear you out, no?" He smiled wickedly.

Glitch kissed him again, fully this time, his lips open to him. His hands, one on Cain's neck and the other between his legs, massaged in time, rubbing out tension and pleasure wherever they found it. Cain returned the favour in kind, massaging Glitch's tongue with his own. Eventually, he reached for Glitch's hand, pressing him in just the right way against him. He gasped into the kiss when he did, and came easily.

His whole body slumped, relaxing helplessly, and Glitches gentle fingers cleaned him, his lips kissing Cain's even though he was barely responsive. Cain groaned and murmured something, but it was so formless he doubted that even Cain probably didn't know what he was trying to say.

"Come on," Glitch whispered, his arm going to Cain's waist as though to urge him up.

"Can't," he murmured sleepily.

This was easier than Glitch thought it would have been. "Come on," he ordered gently, pulling away. "Out. You can't sleep there."

"Why not?" Cain demanded petulantly.

"Because I'll be lonely," Glitch answered. Somehow he thought that might be the one thing guaranteed to motivate him. Success. Cain groaned for another moment, then pulled himself up obediently, with real effort. He swayed for a second before reaching for a towel. Glitch grabbed it playfully before Cain had the chance to do so. "Follow me," he ordered, waving the towel like a Matador's flag.

Glitch vanished, followed by a dripping, naked Cain.

"Lay down," Glitch ordered, placing the towel over the bed. Groggily, Cain stumbled to the bed and obeyed as Glitch stoked their fire, bringing heat to the room for Cain's benefit. He turned back to the older man to see him laying flat on his back and already half asleep once again.

"On your front," Glitch ordered as he returned.

Cain's eyes opened, watching him with a reluctant wariness.

"Don't worry," Glitch soothed, kneeling on the bed beside him. He smiled proudly "I remember."

Cain doesn't like being helpless. Glitch knows that. Sometimes. He doesn't like being on his front, and can't bear to let himself be pinned there. Glitch knew how much he was asking of him; the anxiety wasn't impossible to bear, it wouldn't bring pain into their night. Glitch even wondered if maybe the hint of anxiety was a good thing; Cain couldn't fall asleep whilst on his front, which meant he would now have to stay awake until Glitch was finished with him.

He rolled over obediently, folding his arms under his head. Glitch stayed where he was, beside him, and laid his warm hands on him, massaging him at the awkward angle.

"That's good," Cain murmured. "That you remembered, I mean. You're getting better."

Glitch smiled. "Remembering more and more each day," he replied and one hand went back up to his neck. Cain tensed again for a moment, but quickly relaxed under the familiar fingers.

"You worry about me," Glitch stated.

"Of course."

"You shouldn't." His thumb dug into the tight knot where his spine met his neck.

"You know how much I care about you," Cain argued.

Both knew it was true. Since Adora died and Jeb left once again to fight the resistance against DG's reign, looking after his friends had practically become his reason for life. And while he was honour bound to protect DG, and she and their other friends all meant the world to him, it was obvious to any who looked that Glitch held his heart. Not least of all because he needed it the most. The fact that he was getting better didn't mean he was self-reliant - Glitch would always need someone. 

"I know," Glitch answered quietly. "But I hate to see you this tense for me. You have your own problems."

"And you to worry for me," Cain argued, relaxing involuntarily.

Glitch waited a moment, then lay down beside him, his hand still on the back of Cain's neck, stroking now. "Indeed." He smiled. "But if I were losing sleep for your sake, you'd be miserable."

They looked each other in the eye for a moment. Both knew it was true.

"You know, I don't think you need to do much else," Cain tried to change the subject. "I'm as exhausted and happy as I've ever been, sweetheart."

Glitch smiled . "And what of tomorrow night?" He asked.

Cain simply closed his eyes. Glitch sat up again, and swung one leg across Cain's so that he straddled the other man's legs loosely.

"What are you doing?" Cain asked, tense again on reflex.

"Don't worry," Glitch soothed him. "I won't do anything."

He continued rubbing innocently. He could tell Cain was having a hard time with it position, but he was making a point, and was determined to stay put. His hands stroked down from Cain's neck, down his back and to his hips, then back up the centre, pushing in to force out the stress there. He stroked down his spine, hand over hand, and then did it again. He settled into the rhythm, and slowly Cain relaxed again. Glitch began to settle over him, his legs restraining him gently and his front eventually almost touching his lovers back.

"I'm fine," Glitch stated, whispering in Cain's ear. "You don't have to worry about me tonight; the world will turn and I'll get by without your vigil. Just relax."

The last of the tension left Cain. "Okay," he whispered back.

"And not just tonight," Glitch insisted, lowering himself down until he practically lay on top of him. Cain flinched, but his muscles seemed to have fallen asleep without him and he was too tired to be afraid. "You have your problems too, Wyatt, and while I know you have a need to look after those you love, you have to look after yourself too. You can't care for us if you can't care for yourself."

He felt it as Cain deflated, defeated, and grumbled an agreement.

Glitch rolled off of him and lay by his side.

"Now, about that third part..." He wriggled his eyebrows invitingly.

Cain laughed a little. "I don't think so," he said apologetically. "I'm sorry. I think I'll just stay here and sleep..." Glitch could tell he was half way there already.

Glitch tugged the towel out from under him and pulled up the blanket. "That's fine, love," he whispered. "Just sleep." He kissed him on his one exposed cheek and rose to return the towel to the bathroom. But the time he returned to bed, Cain was sleeping peacefully.

Glitch smiled. He knew his memory was faulty, but this was the first time he'd seen him asleep and happy on his stomach. He rested his hand around Cain's waist, and smiled when he didn't stir. He kissed him again and fell asleep smiling, leaving the candles to burn down on their own. Tonight at least, they were okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All of my Tinman fics are pretty tame as they were originally posted on fanfiction.net which, as many of you know and loath, doesn't allow an explicit rating (or at least didn't in 2009, maybe they've changed that now). If you want to read more of my work for these two I would love to dive a little more into the potential of their relationship, you just let me know in a little review down below what you want to see and I'll give it my all.
> 
> Also if you're interested the original story is over here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4784899/1/Afraid-of-the-Dark please feel free to check it out if you want, and please don't report me to myself for copyright 'cause that would just be plain weird. Again, thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next part.


End file.
